User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. Please? Pretty Please? I'll be your best friend. Please. 7. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Character Pictures Do you have pictures of Carla, Francine, Lucille, and the other characters because I don't see them here in SPC WIKI. - Fans Carla is my favorite character. Can someone make pictures of Bad Bird 2, Dr. Purple, Dolph, and the other characters that appear in the Fan Episodes (a.k.a. Web Series)?-Fans In the Fan Episodes, Carla easily defeated Princess Vi and Empress Frieda. Carla even slaps Princess Vi because Vi shows no respect to anyone. Please. Also Is there a picture of Bad Bird and Carla getting marry and they have a son. Their first son look a lot like his father. Coming soon they will have a 2nd son. The 2nd son has his father's black hair and skin, and he has his mother's eyes and beak.-Fans Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. You did it before on "Polly and frying pan" and "Polly Esther without her armor"--Fans Did Speedy cross dress?--Fans The only charcters that didn't cross dress are Polly, Bad Bird, and Guido. --Fans In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? please trust me.--Fans It will be worth it not just me but the fans too. Have you read any of the Fan Episodes Pages?--Fans If you did, do you like it and whats your favorite episode so far?--Fans Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Don`t worry - you request gave me an idea for the article so I want to cover the Cross-dressing theme. -- Teyandee 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You even give us other characters crossdessing? You even gives us the character pictures too. Remember the Character Picture request. It's on top of the Crossdressing Big Cheese. Have you read any of the Fan Episodes? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Did Speedy cross dress? Do you like any of the new villains in the Fan Episodes like Bad Bird 2, Dr. Purple, the Ninja Bat clan, the Ninja Water Clan, Samurai Pizza Cats Team E, and the other villains in the Fan Episodes? It's sad that Meowzma quit the team, because General Catton is unable to continue being a Rescue Team, because Bad Bird 2 cripple him. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 2 details: 1) SPC 26 He dresses as a female Cuckoo bird: 2) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. -- To be honest - I dodn`t interested in fan episodes.